The Different Flavors
by chaosMohawk666
Summary: ((Alternate Title: The Peculiar Flavor of Love and Ambition)) This story follows the lives of two best friends that move to France and start an early life on their own, trying to reach their dreams together. They'll find love and new friendships and enemies. As well go through obstacles that come in their way. It all starts at Sweet Amoris.
1. Savor the Flavor

_((A/n* we're both American, so we don't actually know how school works in France. So we're just gonna wing it and hope for the best. I hope you enjoy our story, we worked really hard on it!*))_

_[[A/n~ please excuse my friend. What she means is __**DISCLAIMER:**__ we take no credit for the actual game of My Candy Love.~]]_

_**!No Flamers Please!**_

Savor the Flavor

"Mio!" Miho yelled. Today was supposed to be a good day. Their first day to their new school was going to be the best. However, Mio was running late.

Definitely, not the way to start a new school.

At Sweet Amoris they were going to start their new lives. After all, their first school was a little . . . hectic.

Miho tapped her foot as she fiercely brushed her deep brown hair, let's just say she wasn't much of a waiter, and Mio's specialty was making Miho wait. Miho muttered unrepeatable words under her breath as she tossed the brush on the couch and clipped her bangs. She just stuck the generic green barrettes on each side of her heart shaped face, causing some hairs to jut out. She didn't bother to fix her hair at all.

Miho looked towards the stairs again, silently simmering, rolling her vivid crimson orbs at the girl **not** there. Here she was, ready to go, but guess who decides to evolve into a snail on the first day of school.

Now, don't think too badly of Miho. Being a bit impatient was only one of her . . . imperfections. Miho was an athletic girl of sorts. She only played volleyball, basketball, and tennis. Tomboy, a word used so often by her sisters and friends, would be another word to describe her as well. Just because she knew how to stand up for herself and didn't let people walk all over her, she was automatically dubbed as a bit on the "masculine side". Miho scoffed at the thought.

Just then Mio crashed down the stairs. "I'm right here, Miho. Calm down."

Mio, if you hadn't guessed _((A/n* I bet you they didn't*))_,is a trusted friend of Miho. Ever since the two were in diapers! She is the same age as Miho and they had they surprisingly had quite a few of the same interests, but they by far were totally different appearance and personality wise. Whereas Miho was a golden caramel in color, Mio's skin was fair and silky like vanilla that stood out due to her midnight black hair. Miho was all for natural, where Mio experimented by adding a paled pink streak in her dark tresses.

Some of their similarities were that they love to draw, but Mio was more so into art and music than her sporty friend. Mio often spoke her mind freely but would usually be interrupted. This curse of sorts caused her to take more initiative, so thinking that no one is listening to her she bluntly says the first thing that is on her mind. A proud instigator and a hater of chick-flicks she was, it is surprising that they are really best friends.

"I can't believe that when we finally move to Paris, and get into a good school, you want to make us late." Miho sighed.

Mio blew her bangs out of her face, "Miho, if you keep yelling at me you're only going to make us even more late." she said with a light chuckle, "Oh man, I would love to see the look on the teacher's face when–"

Miho pulled her by the wrist interjecting her. "Come on already!"

.:: * ::.

The duo huffed as the both of them tried to force air down their lungs. Miho had insisted that they should run all the way her. _"It's just a short run." _She had said, and a good idea it was at the time, but now here they are sounding like fish on land. At least they had finally made it to the school's campus.

Sweet Amoris High School.

This was where they were destined to spend the rest of their days.

"Tour."

Miho looked over at Mio, only slightly winded now, but more than a little confuse, "huh?"

"Tour," Mio said again, "we should tour the school."

Miho shrugged a reply and headed in the building. Mio followed. Once through the main entrance and down the hall they suddenly came to an abrupt stop. "MIO~!"

Miho virtually cringed, "oh no. H- how?" She looked over to a pleasantly surprised Mio.

Against all odds, there fuddling towards them with his arms spread wide open was Kentin. Little Ken, Ken from their school back in Japan, the one that's had an obsessive crush on Mio for centuries. Mio seemed almost unaffected by the fact that he too traveled all the way from the East and is now in our new school that he had **just** arrived to. Miho, quite the opposite, and found it creepy as hell.

There were practically hearts in his thick glasses, "oh Mio, what a surprise~! We're together again in the city of love," he grinned stepping closer, breathing harder as he held up a box of cookies in his hands, "and cookies. Want some?"

"Maybe later." Mio politely declined. She and Miho went out the door, leaving a grinning Ken, anticipating for the later date.

Now in the courtyard, Mio may have to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. At the other side of the yard stood to her, a **god** clad in leather and a red band-T of one of Mio's favorite band, Winged Skulls. A small blush crept upon her face, which Miho just so kindly had to point it out with a snarky comment.

"Hmm, Mio you need a cold shower." She wiggled her brown brows suggestively. "If you need to I can drive you down to Victoria's Secret to- Owwww!" She grunted as she rubbed her side, where Mio's elbow graciously and not-so-gently hit her.

"Miho, be quiet." Mio fiercely whispered to her. Even though at the moment she would of took Miho up on her offer.

"If you aren't going to talk to him, I will." Before she could stop her Miho yelled to the young man, "HEY, OVER THERE!" When the young man turned to her with on irritated scowl Miho continued, "WANNA COME OVER HERE AND GIVE US A TOUR!"

"Miho stop, we can just finish the tour later." Mio dragged her away. "Come on, let's go to class." She sweat-dropped. "If we have any luck the teacher would be as late as us."

Miho laughed. "If we had no luck in Japan then we are not having any luck now." The only response was a hard tug to her arm.

.:: * ::.

Castiel was enjoying the gently breeze before he had to go into class. After all a moment to avoid Nathaniel was an award winning moment.

He was thinking on some new vocals for his band when a voice called out to him. "HEY, OVER THERE! WANNA COME OVER HERE AND GIVE US A TOUR!" Turning to tell them just what he thought of that idea, he saw the two chicks.

The one laughing he assumed was the one who called out to him. She had nice tanned skin and looked as though she worked out. Hair that was a few shades darker then her skin, she seemed more the outdoors type. The one next to her seemed to be the opposite of her. She was pale and had deep black with a section a pale pink. It was a lot longer than the first chick.

The next thing he saw was the black haired chick drags away a laughing brunette. Shaking his head he went to class.

.:: * ::.

Mio was staring at Miho blankly, _was she __**bonkers**__?!_

Miho accusing brow twitch countered Mio's glare. "Why'd ya' do that? We **don't** know where to go." Miho said.

"Well, maybe if you didn't lose our schedules, Miho!" Mio pointed out exasperatedly before she continued, "And you don't just call someone out to give a tour. Not cool!"

"Instead of bitching at me, why don't you help me find someone to help us." Miho countered stubbornly before walking down the hall as if she knew where to go. Mio, shrugs her shoulders as followed.

Once back inside the school, the two girls walked down a small array of empty white hallways covered in blue lockers and doors. Still lost and trying to find a way to their classroom, finally deciding to choose a random door.

Inside was a young girl their age. Bright red hair in a side ponytail, emerald green eyes, and pale skin, you would think that she was unapproachable her smile made you think differently. She turned to them and smiled wide. "Hello, my name is Iris."

"Hey, I'm Mio," Mio smiled at her in return. ", and this is Miho."

"Yo!" Miho's signature greeting, she stepped up to Iris. "Do you know where Mr. Faraize classroom is."

"This is it, so I guess that means we're classmates now? Awesome." Iris smiled and sat in a seat.

Today was a really hectic day. Wonder what tomorrow will bring.

_[[A/n~ so what did you think? Did we do good? Good criticism please, no flames. We'll post the next chapter soon, maybe.~]]_

_((A/n* or are we ?o?*))_


	2. Rooting Down

[[A/n~ we're back! Did you miss us? I bet you they didn't.~]]

((A/n* look at us we're doubters, and losers. I'm just really pessimistic.*))

Rooting Down

"Where is all the kitchen wear?" Miho called to Mio from the empty kitchen. She was right now wrestling the towering boxes. They were trying to straighten out their new loft. So far it was mostly empty except for the fridge, couch and beds.

Mio walked in to the kitchen holding a box in her arms. "It was with me. It somehow got mixed in with my bedroom boxes." She lifted it up a bit higher. "Where do you want it?"

"Just put it on the island. I'll get to it when I find the pots and pans." Miho said over her shoulder. "Dammit, we have too much stuff." She mumbled under her breath.

Mio just laughed and made her way to her room. She was almost done; she just had to put away her clothes. Her room was like Valentine's Day. All the colors were black, white, or crimson red. Her bed was a large California King sized canopy bed, crimson curtains surrounding the whole thing, in the middle with the head against the wall. Her blankets were all silk and velvet, black and white lace designs, a lot of pillows.

Two mahogany little dressers sat on each side; the left with a black lace and beaded design lamp. The other dresser has a picture of her and her lovable husky, Onyx. The floors are a dark mahogany polished wood a really thick black fur rug in the middle under her bed.

Before they moved in the furniture, Mio and Miho had already painted the walls as crimson red and white stripes going down the wall. White lace curtains with a black underlining to block out the sun on those cloudless days.

Mio set down her one black and pink rose dress. "Onyx, come here boy!" She called out in to the hallway. A silver and white Siberian husky ran in at full speed. He jumped on the bed and wagged his tail happily.

Mio smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his wet nose. "Hey, baby boy! Did you miss me, did you?" If the happy yip from the dog was any indication, and then Mio would have to guess that he was in a pretty good mood. "Oh, sweetie, if I could I would take you for a walk, but Miho and I need to finish unpacking."

.:: * ::.

Miho finally unpacked the kitchen wear. Everything was in the proper drawers and cabinets. The floor was a beautiful tile. The walls were mahogany, and nicely polished. The island held a random bowl of fruits. Yet the kitchen was far from full. It only had the few foods the Mio had picked up from the grocer the day they arrived here, and they were in desperate need of doing some real shopping.

But for now, Miho was content. After grabbing an apple from the bowl, Miho made her way to her room, which was conveniently all the way on the opposite side of the unnecessarily large loft away from Mio's. Opening the doors to her room, she admired her room design.

Her room was double leveled; the first level had a small couch with two large lime green bean bag chairs. A fuzzy orange carpet under a medium sized coffee table, a large 62-inch plasma screen television, no glare included. Game systems of every made model and newest games littered the floor.

The three steps leads you to the second level where her bed and dresser were located. Her bed was also a California King sized bed, her canopy didn't surround the whole thing and only the sides and was a nice orange, her comforter was yellow and green and her sheets were red.

Her walls were a light brown and her top level was actually carpeted as a nice, soft, furry dark green. Her curtains were yellow and orange. Basically here room was a stylish citrus punch. She chuckled softly at the funny she made and then yawned. Before she knew it her feet led her up the little steps and she flopped on her bed. "Just a little nap, okay?" She muttered to herself, yet her eyes were already close.

.:: * ::.

Mio picked up her pink and black smart phone, a call to her aunt was in order. She went to her friends list, seeing as she didn't have that many, and called Fairy Godmother. Agatha was Mio's aunt from her father's side. Agatha was the only relative from her father's side that she knew well since she traveled a lot and often visited. Most of everyone else lived in America. On the other hand, there weren't many people on her Japanese mother's side either, just her Grandma and her sickly Grandfather.

A couple of rings in to a one-hit wonder by Miho's and Mio's underground band, Red Rioters, just playing in the ear piece, her aunt finally picked up. "Hello, sweetie. Did you and Miho finally get settled in?"

"Yes, Fairy-Godmother, we have successfully moved in to our dream loft, knowing Miho, she fell asleep." Mio said, then she turned to a topic that's been bothering her for a bit, but don't you think we kind of stretched our money limit? Underground-Bands aren't this loaded." Mio laughed lightly. "Well, I only called to give you an update, Aunty-A."

"Alright, I'll drop by tomorrow with Mihoho!" The older woman said over the phone, "and don't worry over the money. Take care, sweetie." Aunt Agatha hung up after Mio's customary 'love you'.

Mio laughed and made it to her room for a well deserved rest. She laughed at what she imagined Miho's surprise at seeing her childhood torturer.

.:: * ::.

Miho groaned as she stretched in her big and somewhat lonely bed. She looked out her windows only to realize that she had slept way later than she had expected. It was dark out. She began wondering why no one had woken her up; she was so used to being the always moving middle child that it took her a moment to realize that she was no longer just a child anymore. She and her best friend really did move out, and to another country at that. Parental consent, of course, but she knew it'd probably take her a while to grow use to the mature stillness of living on your own.

Miho urged herself out of bed and gave a feline like stretch, sighing in appreciation as her tense muscles loosened up, "oohh, yeeah." She rubbed the sleepy out of her eyes as she started dragging her feet out of her bedroom door. They had mostly unpacked everything, only a few boxes lingered around now compared to the package from just a few days ago. The only lights that were on were the kitchen lights that she had a habit of keeping on. She made her way over to Mio's room, wondering if her friend had too slept the day away.

"Mio, babe, are you in there?" she said as she approached the ajar door to the. Having not receiving a desired reply, or any reply at all, she walked right in, "Mio?" She looked around. The bed sheets were lightly tossed around, but Mio weren't in them. A question mark formed on her face as she stepped in further; looking from where she stood, still no obvious trace of Mio still being here. "Strange…"

Then she realized that Onyx wasn't anywhere to be seen either. "She must be out walking the dog. . ." She said with a sigh. It's just her and the house now.

Miho stood there with nothing to do, wondering why it seemed like she had nothing to do. She did grow up in a big family, and Mio was always over, but did that really mean she was nothing by herself?

The girl snorted, _I will never be __**nothing**__! Just you wait thoughts_, she retaliated to her mental dialogue, _and I'm not alone, I have Mio . . ._

_ Who . . . is not here._

"What is she - My keeper?" Miho was already fed up with herself. She just wasn't the best company when she was feeling lonely.

The teen made her way back to her room. Once inside she pulled a box out from her closet. She looked around, knowing she was along, but still taking the extra precautions. Miho puled out a fluffy over stuffed kitty plushy. He was black with a white star on his back, and his name was NekoNekoKuro-kun. Miho smiled and hugged the toy. Yes, it was a stupid name, and yes she still had a stuffed animal friend. But that's why he's a secret.

Mio thought she got rid of him years ago, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth, or get rid of Kuro-kun.

She climbed in the bed with the plushy kitty and snuggled. Miho felt a little better about everything now, but she was still – uneasy. With a sigh she decided time will smooth things out as it often does. After all, they just settled down.


	3. A Walk Under the Moon

**Chaos Mohawk 666/Author=****Onkei~ **

**My broby/Author= Hoshi***

Hoshi* : It's been quite the while, guys. This would have been done a lot sooner.

Onkei~: May have been done sooner if we had actually attempted to try on Chapter 3.

**A Walk under the Moon**

"Woof, woof!"

"Easy, Boy."

Onyx was really excited tonight. Although it was really late, Mio has decided to take her pooch for a walk. She was awaken by the furry friend and was kept awake too. Mio looked at the dog incredulity and on cue the animal looked back with a cute and innocent look while wagging its fluffy tail. "You're a real piece of work, ya know that right?"

Onyx only replied in his deep timber of a growl.

The two walked around without straying too far from the condo, learning a few of the nearby streets. The streetlights lit up and overpowered the twinkle of the true stars that were the sky, and the cars rolling by left behind a glow of their own.

There weren't that many people out tonight. Well . . . it was at least 9 at night so Mio didn't think there was going to be many in the first place. Mio smiled as Onyx growled at another stray cat that got in their way on the sidewalk. Mio chuckled under her breath and eased the large down a little. Yet, it was in vain. With a nasty hiss the feline made a sudden dodge to the right and zipped. This stimulated Onyx in a way that only a running cat could to a large playful dog. He was on the pursuit.

The petite teen tried to pull back against the mighty tug, "easy there!" He seemed to listen for a moment, to which Mio gave a sigh, but then even she saw the cat jet across the street from under a random parked car. The husky went after it in a full trot. Mio squealed and gripped tighter onto the leash, "Onyx! Onyx, he doesn't want to play!"

.::*::.

It was a short run, and the two ended up in the middle of a park. Mio wasn't necessarily out of breath, if anything she was just frustrated to her dog right now, who was sniffing the air and the ground for any leads on the cat that got away. Mio could only give the pooch a look that she hoped he'd interpret as a look of disappointment. _He knows better_. Mio sat on a bench in the seemingly empty park. A few couples, probably on a post-date stroll, walked along the outskirts of the place. Mio watched them for a while with mixed feelings; Interest, curiosity, inspiration, jealousy, and boredom. The jealousy, be it just a flicker of the emotion, felt like a sharp jab in her ribs. The romantic in her couldn't hold back the feeling of longing, longing to experience love like no other. She giggled a little, recalling how much Miho would chew at her for being too wishy-washy about it.

With a sigh, Mio looked down at her furry friend only to realize that he's on the other side of the small sitting area, sniffing around some bushes. She must have let go the leash.

She went over to the panting fuzzball and scooped up the black leash, gripping the worn out handle.

"No . . . that won't do."

Mio looked up, startled at first. Then her '_good-eye_' spotted something beyond the bushes. With the ninja stealth of her ancestors, she peeked through the jumbled leaves and branches to get a better looksee.

There from beyond the bush, Mio saw the silver-haired god in scenic thought. The crisp night caressed and encased him in a state of otherworldly beauty. Moonlight shone down on him, and his silver hair caught the beams and laminated. He appeared to be lost in thought; his mixed matched eyes were looking off in the distance, his large hands keeping a small notebook open in his lap while the other held a pen or something. Mio didn't know what he was doing, but she knew that he definitely looked good doing it. Hell, she can probably make a song from this.

"Woof Woof!" Mio felt a huge tug and stumbled from out the bush, "woof! Woof! Woof!" The big dog pulled with little effort.

Mio found herself nearly falling face first into some dirt, "wh- whoooa~!" Mio somehow managed to land on her hands and knees instead of scuffing up her face. There's got to be a win in that.

"Are you alright?" an approaching masculine voice asked smoothly over the boisterous barks.

"Owie" Mio leaned back and rubbed her reddening hands.

"Let me see." As Mio looked up, she wished that she hadn't. The young man was waiting for her hand to look at the scrape she oh so thankfully received from her gracious fall. Sarcastic remarks not needed right now.

"Oh thank you." Bashful at the hand holding hers, she couldn't help but look anywhere else. And the ground just got twenty times more interesting. Onyx's barks drew her attention that the whole bandaging her hand is done. And the fact that she is still sitting for five unnecessary minutes; just made her feel more like a fool, then a victim in a face-planting accident.

Getting up fast enough to give a whip-lash she stared at Onyx and pouted. "This is all your fault."

The only reply she got was a deep bark and a happy wagging of the tail.

Turning her attention back to the nameless young man in front of her; she finally looked up and smiled. "Thank you so much. I don't know what happened, but I guess I think he saw something of interest. I'm Mio." She held out her hand. "My name is Mio Thorne, nice to meet you."

"Lysander." he simply replied. Seeing as he wasn't one for conversation.

Mio hesitated a smile in reply to the detached introduction, "heh, you probably think I'm a little weird now, don't ya?" she said, seriously considering escaping the awkward situation while she still can.

The silver-haired boy continued to carry this air of indifference, "well, maybe a little…" he said in that deep smooth voice of his. Mio was forced to laugh at his response with a nonchalant nod of agreement.

"I guess you're right. But I like this weird kind of lifestyle, everyday should be a little crazy." Mio closed her eyes and smiled. "Life is just a stepping stone to the great discovery." She would have stayed and talked more if Onyx hadn't pulled a little on the leash. "Oh well I need to go. So long Lysander!"

Lysander stared at her retreating form for a little, until a thought came into his mind. "Where is my notebook?"

.::*::.

Mio came through the door with Onyx. After about ten minutes of fumbling with her new set of keys and trying to keep hold of Onyx's lease, Mio was glad to be back home. It was still late at night, and walking her baby really wore her out.

But, maybe bothering Miho will lift her spirits. "Honey, I'm home!" Mio called out as she took off her jacket and let Onyx off his leash. Once freed the dog dashed around, not really going anywhere, just running in a very angular circle with the way he'd run in one direction then turned back. Mio giggled and went deeper inside, walking up the small set of steps at the entrance, "Miho, you still up?" She said louder while walking towards her friend's slightly open room door.

"Not anymore" the teen replied hurriedly in annoyance. Mio took it as an invitation. Mio got a running start and busted into the room with the gracefulness of a rhino. The scene that greeted her was hastily tossed sheets and blankets, and Miho sitting there with a strange expression on her face, like one of apprehension. But you can only analyze so much when you're hurdling towards the subject.

"Oh, Miho, I'm glad you're up!" She said pouncing on her friend and bouncing up and down.

"You kinda wok-"

"I had such a great walk, and you wouldn't be-lieve what happened to-me." She said with dramatic pauses and a big grin gracing her face as she settled beside Miho, making her-self comfortable. "So I was out with Onyx, when something interesting caught his eye. So him being the over active dog that he is; he chased it like crazy; pulled me straight through the bushes and everything. Turns out it was a young man named Lysander." Mio smiled wide remembering their conversation. "He was so nice! I wish you'd have been there!'

Mio waited for Miho to react, but the only thing she got was a blank dead-panned look. "Mio. I. Am. Trying. To. Sleep."

"Heh-hehhe. I guess we can talk about it tomorrow." Mio got up and walked out of the room, calling Onyx for bed.

Miho let out the sigh of relief, pulling out Mr. Nekonekokuru-kun she smiled. "Thank God."

.::*::.

Once Mio was in her room relaxed, Onyx lying on the foot of her bed as she had a book in her hands, she smiled knowingly to herself. "She totally still has that cat."

Closing the book she turned off her lamp on the night table next to her and closed her eyes.


End file.
